ranma nueva generacion
by Andersonforever
Summary: los hijos de ranma y akane por un viaje a jusenkyo les sucede lo mismo que a su padre podran acostumbrarse y vivir "normalmente " luego de eso ademas con la intervencion de otras personas que aran su vida mas emocionante pasen y disfruten soy nuevo en esto no sean malos jejeje
1. Chapter 1

**hola ! un gusto soy nuevo aqui en el fandom de ranma como hace poco volvi a ver el anime para revivir mi infancia y terminar el manga para no sentirme vacio cree este fanfic me vino a la mente que sucederia si los hijos de ranma y akane pasaron por lo que le sucedio a su padre bueno dejo de hablar y disfruten **

**los personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi **

Capitulo 1

Ranma se encontraba con su padre , su hijo y su hija en un viaje a las posas encantadas de jusenkyo el estaba con la cara larga por ese viaje sabia que si algo malo pasaba Akane lo mandaba a dormir 2 metros bajo tierra hace ya 18 años que están casados y aun se comportan como el dia que se conocieron Ranma tenia el cabello como siempre solo que un poco mas largo

-_cuanto falta abuelo ? -_pregunto una niña de cabello azul oscuro largo atado cerca del final era igual a Akane solo que con los ojos de Ranma

-_no falta mucho para llegar esto sera beneficioso para su entrenamiento -_dijo Genma con una sonrisa triunfal por sus nietos cuando un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ranma le quito la sonrisa

-_no dígas tonterias esto fue el comienzo de nuestra mala suerte y todo por este dichoso viaje no se aun como akane te dejo traerlos sabiendo que es peligroso -_dijo Ranma serio su vos era ya de un hombre mas varonil

-_lo dices por lo que te sucedió y te transformas en chica con el agua fria ? -_pregunto un chico de 17 años Ranma asintió

-_asi es aquí fue donde sucedió todo esto … ahora tengan cuidado si ? _-Ranma aun dudaba si fue buena idea traerlos

-_bien aquí estamos las pozas encantadas de jusenkyo ahora recuerden que cada una tiene una maldicion asi ….-G_enma no termino de hablar cuando vio como sus nietos ya estaban arriba de los banbues

-_lista Keiko ? -_pregunto el muchacho a su hermana

-_claro Daisuke -_Keiko tenia una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro

de un salto ambos hermanos se comenzaron a golperar saltando de bambú en bambú tanto Ranma como Genma estaba algo sorprendidos y temerosos mirandolos

-_tengan cuidados que si caen en una algo les pasara!-_grito Genma mirandolos justo Keiko le propino una patada a su hermano este cayo a un estanque pero el al ver como ella se sostenia en un Bambú Daisuke lo tomo haciendo que se doblara lo solto antes de caer y mando a volar a su hermana varios metros lejos de las pozas

-_a! Daisuke ,Keiko! -_dijo ranma mirando a sus hijos el fue por Daisuke y su padre por Keiko pero cuando ranma llego paso lo inevitable

-_ya veras Keiko me las pagaras !-_Daisuke tenia una voz femenina cuando ranma llego se lo quedo viendo

-_Da...Da..Daisuke? -_pregunto ranma y el lo vio

-_que sucede papá? -_pregunto el y luego se dio cuenta de su cambio se toco el pecho esperando tocar unos abdominales pero no lo que toco fueron dos cosas hay este se asusto era una mujer como ranma con el cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules

-_q..que sucedió?!-_grito Daisuke mirandoce a si mismo luego ranma miro la poza de donde estaba

-_caiste en la posa de la chica ahogada la misma en la que cai yo ahora te transformaras en mujer...-_Ranma lo ayudo a salir luego fueron por su hermana.

Lamentablemente ella sufrio algo casi igual solo que fue en otra poza al llegar Ranma y su hijo la vieron pero ya como hombre era un hombre de cabellos negro asta los hombros ojos grises

-_que golpe ya veras Daisuke...-_dijo Keiko amenazando a su hermano que aun no llegaba

-_Keiko?!-_Genma llego tarde cuando lo vio ya asi era un hombre

-_abuelo!-_grito keiko y Genma aun no cabia lo que veia luego miro un cartelito escondido entre los arbustos que decia " Posa del hombre Ahogado"

-_aste a un lado por favor!-_grito el y se lanzo al agua pero al salir era un panda luego volvio a leer completamente y decia lo siguiente "Posa del Hombre Ahogado ...solo funciona con mujeres cualquier hombre oh mujer que aya caido en una Posa antes no tendra efecto alguno" decia el resto del cartel cubierto por malesa cuando llego ranma y Daisuke

-_Keiko...no puede ser esto es malo muy malo -_ranma al ver a sus hijos de esa forma queria morirse luego vio a su padre transformado en panda

-_todo esto es por tu culpa!-_grito el apunto de golpearlo su padre saco un carte lque decia "por que es mi culpa ? "

-_y también te haces el que no sabes si no , nos hubieras traido aquí todo seria normal pero queria traernos a este lugar para que ellos entrenen ahora si veras !-_Ranma estaba persiguiendo a su padre por todos lados para golpearlos mientras los hermanos solo veian tal escena

una ves vuelto del viaje hacia el dojo

-_ya volvimos!-_dijeron todos a la ves cuando doblaron por el pasillo los esperaba Akane seria ella tenia aun el cabello corto pero algo ondulado una mirada seria estaba con su traje de artes marciales ya que estaba practicando

-_hola Akane como estas? -_saludo Genma pero recivio un golpe con una tetera y ranma igual

-_por que fue eso akane!-_grito Ranma con la cara roja por el golpe ella le mostro una foto de ellos en las Posas encantadas y a Keiko y Daisuke transformados mientras Ranma queria golpear a su padre

-_por esto tonto! Ahora a ellos le paso lo mismo ya veras ranma!-_Akane pateo con fuerza a ranma mandandolo a bolar hacia el estanque pero este golpeo con la piedra antes de caer

-_hay no , no otra ves- _Akane se tapo la boca al ver que habia echo que Ranma pensara que era una chica

-_Akane eso dolio...-_Ranma se frotaba la cabeza

-_ranma recuerdas quien eres?-_pregunto Akane y Ranma asintió

-_si soy Ranma saotome una hermosa mujer -_dijo ranma y luego recivio una patada cuadruple porporcionada por su padre , esposa , hijo e hija haciendolo volver a caer en el estanque y volviendo a golpearse con la pierda

-_auch Akane ! No pareces mujer asi!-_grito el frotandoce la cabeza Akane se volvio a poner seria

-_como pudiste dejar que esto pasara Ranma ahora Keiko y Daisuke tienen la misma maldicion sabia que era una mala idea llevarlos eres un pesimo padre-_dijo ella

-_pesimo padre?! Si sabias que era peligroso por que los dejaste ir sabiendo que ese lugar es muy dificil no volver transformado!-_grito Ranma a su esposa ella lo miro desafiante

-_por que pense que podrias cuidarlos! Por eso !-_grito Akane Ranma rio

-_pues que tonta creo que pensaste mal -_dijo el cruzado de brazos cuando un golpe con la mesa lo callo

-_que esta sucediendo aquí ? -_soun aparecio en escena tratando de ver lo sucedido pero vio algo comun y por comun era ver a ranma con la mesa ensima y Akane furiosa

-_ahora por que fue ? -_pregunto soun tendo y akane lo miro

-_por esto-_dijo ella y mojo a sus hijos estos se transformaron soun se quedo mirando con ojos como platos algo asi O.O

-_volvio a suceder? -_pregunto soun y genma asintió

-_si Daisuke cayo en la posa de la chica ahogada y Keiko en la de la mujer ahogada pero cuando me sambulli en ella no paso nada -_dijo Genma serio luego sintio como ranma lo tomaba por la ropa y lanzaba al estanque

-_Te preocupas por ti mismo y no por mis hijos! -_grito haciendolo pasar del estanque haciendolo chocar con la pared

-_escucha akane fue un accidente ademas ellos no quisieron escuchar cuando dijimos que tenian que tener cuidados es mas ni siquiera escuchan cuando quiero decirles algo -_dijo Ranma Akane miro a otro lado

-_pues claro si son tus hijos salieron igual a ti -_dijo ella Ranma lo miro

-_pero también son tuyos y eso de no querer escuchar a la gente salio por parte tuya por eso -_dijo Ranma y volvio a comenzar la discusion

-_bien nosotros nos vamos a dormir -_dijo Keiko y se despidieron de sus abuelos y se fueron a dormir escuchando esa discucion de Akane y ranma

-_ustedes nunca cambiaran verdad? -_se pregunto soun mirando a la pareja discutir

-_ellos siempre se llevaron asi -_Genma se paro junto a su amigo para verlos discutir

ya una ves que se fueron a dormir todos Akane y Ranma estaban mirando la luna en el techo del dojo

-_Ranma perdon por culparte pero es que estaba molesta sabes que es saber que suceda eso -_dijo Akane mirando la luna Ranma suspiro

-_lo se pero ya sucedió esto y ahora tendran que acostumbrarse como lo hago yo -_dijo el y Akane rio un poco

-_aun no te resulta molesto no es asi ? -_pregunto Akane y Ranma asintió

-_si ademas quisiera saber como conseguiste esa foto -_pregunto Ranma y ella lo miro

-_shampoo me mando la foto con mousse al parecer los vio en ese lugar y los espio -_dijo ella y ranma suspiro

-_debi imaginarlo si ella se fue a vivir por hay -_dijo ranma luego recivio una carta

-_ademas me mandaron esta nota diciendo que volvera a la ciudad con su familia-_dijo Akane y Ranma lo miro

-_tiene familia? Cuando se caso?-_pregunto Ranma y ella nego

-_no se tal ves fue con muosse pero bueno ya sabremos eso pronto -_dijo ella y volvieron a mirar la luna


	2. Chapter 2

**hola bueno aqui el cap 2 espero y puedan perdonar las faltas ortográficas y casi la mala narración aun soy nuevo y practico con eso pronto cuando logre hacer algo mejor los editare a todos saludos **

Capitulo 2

en la ciudad de Nerima tanto Soun como Genma se encontraban en un baldío apunto de pelear con dos personas desconocidas

-_bien ustedes quieren medirce en lucha con nosotros pues les daremos el gusto _-Genma estaba mirando a las dos personas que estaban paradas en unos tubos de cementos

-_preparence!-_grito soun y tanto el como Genma saltaron para golpearlos ellos lo esquibaron una de las siluetas golpeo a Genma con una espatula gigante y la otra golpeo a Soun con una sombrilla ambos cayeron de cara al suelo las dos siluetas se fueron del lugar

mientras en la escuela Furinkan

Akane tenia que hablar con el nuevo director del colegio por unos asuntos de sus hijos Ranma lo venia acompañando mientras que sus hijos andaban lejos muy alejados de sus padres

-_segun lo que dicen al nuevo director lo conocemos _-Ranma iva caminando por el alambrado como siempre Akane lo miro

-_quien crees que sera ? -_pregunto Akane y Ranma nego

-_no se desde que termine la escuela no pongo un pie en ese lugar -_Ranma seguia caminando como si nada cuando escucho la campana y vio a sus hijos correr haca aya dentro

-_hay viene saotome ! Ya saben que hacer!-_varios muchachos estaban corriendo hacia Daisuke el los golpeo a todos para poder entrar

-_al parecer quieren algo con Keiko y por eso lo quieren golpear -_Ranma se quedo mirando a todos los varones tirados

-_disculpe ustedes deben ser los padres de algun estudiante no es asi ? -_una voz sono por todos lados tanto Akane como Ranma se asombraron al reconocer esa vos

-_acaso es kuno?!-_se preguntaron los dos a la ves luego vieron salir de detras de un arbol a un hombre con un traje tipo samurai y una espada de madera

-_soy el director kuno tatewaki el relampago azul-_Kuno miro hacia Ranma y Akane ellos lo miraban raro

-_parece que sigue igual de loco que siempre ...-_Ranma aun no procesaba que el fuera el director

-_quienes son ?-_pregunto Kuno mirandolos

-_yo pues soy Ranma saotome y ella es Akane-_Ranma se señalo a si mismo y luego a Akane

-_Ranma saotome !-_Kuno quiso golpearlo con su espada pero ranma le dio una patada en la cara tranquilisandolo

-_como estas Kuno ...-_Ranma estaba algo serio con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados con la pierna en la mandibula de Kuno

-_mi amada Akane veo que los años te han tratado bien sigues igual de hermosa que siempre-_Kuno de la nada misma se reincorporo del golpe y le dio un ramo de rosas a Akane ella lo miro

-_Kuno ya superalo ella no te ama -_Ranma estaba parado junto a Akane y el los miro

-_que viniste a hacer Ranma saotome ? -_pregunto Kuno y el señalo a sus hijos que estaban en las ventanas

-_por eso dijeron que teniamos que hablar con el nuevo director por algo y nunca pense que fueras tu kuno -_Ranma lo miraba el estaba petrificado

-_tu...tuvieron hijos?! Entonces Akane se..caso con ...saotome...-_Kuno aun no prosesaba lo ocurrido luego miro a Ranma

-_aun no me rendire te quitare del camino para hacer a Akane mi esposa!-_el quiso volver a golpear a Ranma cuando una patada por parte de Akane lo mando a bolar hacia un arbol

-_dejate de tonterias Kuno y dinos que sucede por que quieres hablar con nosotros -_pregunto ella y Kuno al levantarse nego

-_no es con ustedes es con los padres de dos nuevos estudiantes- _dijo Kuno y luego tanto Ranma y Akane miraron a sus hijos serios estos se escondieron

-_bien adios kuno no fue un placer volver a verte -_Ranma se volteo para irse con Akane

-_Akane recuerda que aunque estes casada con saotome te are mi esposa cueste lo que cueste -_dijo Kuno mirandolos ellos ni antencion le prestaron

ya en el salon de clases de Daisuke

-_bien alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante ella es Naomi Hibiki -_el profesor presento a una chica que tenia el cabello asta la cintura y una sombrilla en la espalda

-_un gusto conocerlos a todos -_Naomi se presento y todos la saludaron ella se fue a sentar junto con Daisuke

-_soy Daisuke saotome un gusto -_saludo Daisuke con cortesia ella lo miro

-_Saotome ? Ese se me hace familiar-_Naomi se quedo mirando a Daisuke mientras el volvia a ver al pisarron

en el salon de Keiko

-_hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno su nombre es Shun Hibiki -_el profesor lo presento y el iso una reverencia Shun tenia el cabello negro con un pañuelo negro con amarillo en su cuello

-_Hibiki? Ese apellido me suena...-_Keiko se quedo pensando en eso mirando al chico nuevo

mientras con Ranma y Akane

Ranma volvia de ir a comprar unas cosas en sus manos venia leyendo un folleto algo curioso mientras llevaba las cosas hacia la cocina

-_que tienes hay Ranma ? -_Akane lo miro curiosa por el folleto

-_el regreso del restaurante de okonomiyaki U-chan -_Ranma le dio el folleto a su esposa ella lo comenzo a leer

-_al parecer Ukyo volvio a la ciudad me pregunto que fue de ella luego de nuestra boda ella decidio salir de viaje -_Ranma miraba a Akane ella lo volvio a ver

-_seria lindo ir a comer hay no crees hace mucho que no la vemos y me pregunto que abra sido tambien de Ryoga-_Akane le sonrio y Ranma solo puso sus manos en su nuca

-_seguramente debe andar perdido como siempre el jamas cambiara-_Ranma se quedo mirando hacia el estanque luego vio entrar a su padre y a saoun muy golpeados

-_ahora que les paso ?-_pregunto Ranma ellos solo se quedaron en el piso mirandolos

-_pues perdimos contra dos guerreros adultos-_dijo Genma mirando a su hijo

-_y por adultos quieres decir un adolecente no es asi ? asta Keiko y Daisuke te vencen -_dijo Ranma mirando a su padre este se molesto

-_como puedes hablarle asi a tu padre!-_le grito Genma a Ranma este se iso el desentendido

-_lo que sucede es que tu pierdes mucho contra todos por eso -_dijo Ranma sin verlo luego sintio como lo mandaban a volar hacia el estanque

-_ahora si ya veras viejo!-_Ranma transformado en mujer tomo a su padre y lo lanzo hacia el estanque

una ves que Genma se transformo en panda anbos comenzaron a luchar como siempre asta que tanto Keiko y Daisuke entraron y los vieron pelear mientras tambien salpicaban agua trataron des esquivarlo en vano por que terminaron mojados

-_ya volvimos...-_dijeron los dos cambiados de genero y una cara de pesadumbre

-_que les sucedio ? -_pregunto Akane al verlos empapados ellos señalaron a su padre y abuelo

Akane tomo una tetera con agua tivia y se las birtio ensima para poder volverlos a la normalidad ellos solo quedaron mirando a su padre y abuelo que terminaron de pelear eh iban hacia adentro

-_bien entonces que hacemos Ranma vamos al restaurante de Ukyo ?-_pregunto Akane Ranma asintio

-_vayamos a saludarla -_Ranma asintio y asi los 4 se fueron hacia el nuevo restaurante de Ukyo

una ves que llegaron hacia el restaurante de Ukyo se veia lleno por lo visto era en el mismo lugar que antes 4 entraron

hay vieron todo lleno y para su sorpresa el cocinero no era Ukyo si no alguien mas una persona conocida tenia el cabello largo asta un poco mas avajo de los hombros una sombrilla en la espalda ademas de una una bincha amarilla con negro

_-bienvenidos ...-_el se volteo para ver a quienes habian llegado y se sorprendio al verlos

-_Ryoga?!-_gritaron Akane y Ranma al verlo hay el tambien estaba igual que ellos

-_Ranma , Akane?-_Ryoga no salia de su asombro al verlos

-_bien ya esta puedes seguir con las mesas cariñ...-_una mujer de cabellos negro largo habia entrado por la parte tracera tenia un traje asul con una calsa negra varias espatulas en un cinturon amarillo ella se quedo viendo a Ranma y Akane

-_ranma ? akane...-_la chica se quedo mirandolos sorprendida ellos estaban igual o mas sorprendidos

-_Ukyo?-_se preguntaron ambos al verlos _  
_

-_qu..que sorpresa!-_dijo ella tratando de que ayan olvidado su entrada y como se refirio a Ryoga

-_como as estado ? -_pregunto Akane pensando en lo de hace unos minutos

-_pues eh estado bien eh viajado mucho asta que me encontre con Ryoga y decidimos los dos en volver y reabrir el restaurante-_dijo Ukyo mirando a Ryoga este asintio nervioso

-_adivinare que cuando viajaban ryoga iva por lugares que no debian no es asi P-chan ? -_pregunto Ranma burlandoce de Ryoga el se enojo _  
_

-_que no me llames asi!-_grito el y luego siguio cocinando para no prestarle atencion

una ves que todos ya se habian ido solo quedaron Ryoga , Akane ,Ukyo y Ranma hablando sus hijos se habian echo humo en dios sabe que momento

-_asi que como les fue su viaje algo interesante? -_pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa burloa el habia escuchado perfectamente lo que Ukyo le dio a Ryoga

-_pues... muchas cosas pasaron en este viaje -_dijo Ryoga mirando a Ukyo esta le sonrio

-_mamá , papá ya llegamos-_los hijos de Ryoga y Ukyo entraron al restaurante ellos sudaron frio

-_asi que esos son sus hijos eh ? -_pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa burlona a Ryoga

-_no tengo nada que contestarte Ranma-_Ryoga miro a otro lado

-_es inutil que lo niegues P-chan-_dijo Ranma sonriendo burlo cuando un baso de agua lanzado por Ryoga lo cayo

-_ahora si ya veras!-_grito Ranma transformado en mujer cuando le lanzo otro baso a Ryoga y lo transformo en P-chan

-_no cambiaran jamas estos dos no crees? -_pregunto Ukyo mirando tal escena y Akane asintio

-_ademas me sorprende que lo ayas tomado bien que Ryoga sea P-chan-_Ukyo miro a Akane

-_al principio me enoje y no queria saber nada de el pero con el tiempo lo fui perdonando por saber sus motivos al saber que no podia tener mi amor asi que trato de quedarse para siempre como P-chan -_dijo ella y Ukyo asintio

-_bien creo que me llevare a Ranma antes de que terminen destruyendo el lugar -_Akane separo a Ranma de Ryoga y se lo llevo Ukyo iso lo mismo

-_nos vemos mañana-_Dijo Ukyo al verlos salir

mientras en el dojo tendo

-_asique eso acordaste con el padre de Ukyo si no casaba con ranma ? -_pregunto soun mirando a su amigo el asintio

-_asi es si no se casaban ellos los hijos de estos debian aserlo el hijo de Ranma con el de Ukyo o la hija de Ranma y el hijo de Ukyo asi fue el trato uno de respaldo -_dijo Genma cruzado de brazos

-_y cuando se los drias ? -_pregunto Soun y Genma asintio

-_se los dire mañana como segun Ranma ellos vendrian mañana se los comunicare-_dijo Genma moviendo una ficha de su juego de mesa

-_gane -_dijo Genma con una sonrisa triunfal Soun lo miro

-_que?! es mentira no seas tranposo-_grito el mirando el tablero

-_gane limpiamente viejo amigo jajajaja-_Genma sonriendo triunfal


End file.
